Brillo Nocturno
by Ivan D
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a refleccionar sobre aquella persona a la cual amas? Natsu comenzó hacerlo una vez que estuvo acostado en su cama mientras recordaba lo que vivió esa misma tardé.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son producto de la imaginacion de su creador Mashima.

Aclaraciones: es un universo alternativo al original y los personajes pueden que sean un poco OC.

Me disculpo por si encuentran algún error de ortografía u alguna cosa que no corresponda. No soy muy bueno en esto y no estoy seguro si esta bien jejeje (-_-u).

* * *

Capítulo único.

Pov Natsu

Ya es de noche, puedo observar desde la ventana de mi cuarto el cielo oscuro con el gran firmamento de estrellas.

Me encuentro en mi cama acostado reflexionando sobre el momento que viví tan solo hace unas cuantas horas, gracias a Dios pude llegar a tiempo antes de que te fueras.

Flash Back

No puede ser ya casi es hora como pude haberme quedado ¡Dormido!-Gritaba un joven de melena rosa mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al aeropuerto.

El joven que corría con todo las fuerzas con la que podía iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que se había pasado de largo del aeropuerto.

Una ves que se dio cuenta de su error dio marchas atras entrando a toda prisa buscando a la persona que tanto anelaba ver. Buscando como desesperado pudo verla a la distancia sentada en una banca algo apartada de las demás personas del lugar.

Esa persona era una chica de cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta la cintura, unos ojos marrones tan atrapantes que cada vez que los veía no podía mirar nada mas y con una sonrisa que le alegraba cada dia. Dicha sonrisa aparecio cuando vio que el chico se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

¡LUCY!-Grito Natsu poco antes de llegar hasta ella para posteriormente abrazarla.

Natsu no grites-respondio la chica mientras correspondía el abrazo algo ruborizada.

Jejeje lo siento-Reia mientras se alejaba de ella-Es que pensé q no llegaria ¿A que hora sale tu vuelo?

Sale en 10 minutos-Dijo algo triste la oji-marron.

Ey no estés triste-Decia el pelirrosa acariciando la mejilla de la rubia-Esto es por tu futuro acaso ¿No quieres ser la mejor escritora?, llendo a estudiar al extranjero podrás serlo.

Lo se, pero me entristece dejar toda mi vida aqui. Tengo miedo de comenzar de nuevo y sobre todo ya no podre estar contigo-Lucy a esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro poco audible por la vergüenza que le provocaba.

Natsu al escuchar esas palabras tan solo se ruborizó pero sonrió como todo un niño al que le entregan un caramelo.

No lo pensó ni un segundo y se acerco rápido al rostro de la chica para darle un beso en los labios, beso el cual Lucy correspondió después de salir de la sorpresa.

El beso fue uno lleno de cariño continuo unos segundos mas para posteriormente terminar. Natsu al separarse solo sonrió de nuevo y junto su frente con la de Lucy quien se encontraba roja como un tomate.

Nat.. Nat.. Su ¿Por que hiciste eso?

Es mi forma de demostrarte que siempre estaré contigo, sin importa donde estes, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario y para cuando vuelvas podremos estar juntos-Dijo Natsu mientras aun sonreía como idiota.

Lucy estaba por responderle cuando por los altavoces mencionaron que su vuelvo ya estaba por partir que los pasajeros tenían que pasar a formarse para subir al avión.

Ya es hora de que te vallas-La beso nuevamente siendo correspondido, una vez q se separaron procedió a decir-Te quiero Lucy.

Yo también Te quiero Natsu-Dijo la rubia mientras se separaba de el y se daba vuelta para emprender camino hacia su fila.

No quería darse vuelta y mirar atrás sabia que se le haría mas difícil el irse así que solo siguió su camino y tras esperar unos poco minutos ya se encontraban sentada en su asiento en el avión emprendiendo el vuelo.

Natsu tan solo miro como se marchaba la chica de la cual se había enamorado, le dolía pero sabia que era lo correcto era lo que ella mas anhelaba y debía dejarla ir pero no antes de que le dijera que la quería y que la esperaría.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora que no estas solo puedo pensar en lo mal que estaré extrañandote. Tan solo llevaba un año de conocerte pero fue lo suficiente para enamorarme de ti.

La única forma en la que podría describirte seria en forma de un libro, el cual capto toda mi atención a pesar que no sea alguien que lea mucho jejeje.

Fuiste un libro al cual no pude llegar a terminar de leer me faltaba mucho para que llegara al final. Había cosas que no comprendía de ti pero mientras mas leí y prestaba atención algunas fueron tomando sentido y otras nunca llegue a comprenderlas. Con palabras tan complicadas y algunas tan fáciles, hechos fabulosos como cualquier cuento de hada sólo que tu no entras en la categoría de fantasía aunque si eras mi fantasia.

Un libro al cual cada noche leía un poco mas por que era durante las noches donde mas tiempo compartíamos y tus ojos brillaban mas que cualquier estrella.

Fuiste el libro el cual mas me gusto leer y el que terminaré cuando pasen los años y estemos juntos.

Solo un nombre se me ocurre para este libro y es debido a tus ojos y a las noches que estuve junto a ti. A este libro solo lo puedo llamar...

Brillo nocturno.


End file.
